Mission: Red Snake & Dagger
by PrincessMadiC123
Summary: Best friends Roxanne and TJ get caught at a Hydra lab. The Avengers take them in. This is their journey. AUish
1. The Double Crossing

**A/N: Hi! This is my first story so I'm going to apologize now for any mistakes. This story takes place after CA:TWS. T:TDW, AOU, and any future Marvel films did or will not happen. Hope you enjoy! I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 1: The Double Crossing

"Welcome back Anna. I trust you've finished the job." said a man with a french accent.

"Of course. Have I ever came back without finishing." a young woman said shortly.

"No. Just asking. Do you have it?"

"Yes. Although we have a slight setback. He only gave me ten thousand instead of twelve. It's not much, but I know you hate it when you've been cheated."

"I'll handle that immediately. Rosalyn! Call Kyle. Tell him we have a problem." the man said. A woman got up from her seat and left the room. "Bring Mark in here too.". Another man walked in. "Mark, give this girl her money and add two thousand. Shame that this bump in the road happened. I'll make your time worthwhile".

"Thank you sir." said Anna politely. Mark gave her an envelope. After nodding to the men, she left. After she left the small shady hotel room, she walked down a dark alley. After a few turns she knocks on a door twice then opens it. Tucking the envelope into her jacket as she walks in.

"Tomas! You're in trouble!" Anna yells.

Tomas, a short bald man, walks in. "Whaddya mean trouble?" he says in his thick New Jersey accent.

"He changed his mind. Wants double or it's over." Anna says. Tomas shudders at over-knowing it means death.

"No way! I got men now! I'm not payin' double for that idiot's stash."

"You'll die."

"Nope. Look, here's five thousand dollars. Take it and run before they ask for you too girlie!" Tomas says as he hands Anna the money. She takes it and leaves. Just as she gets to the end of the alley, two burly men walk up to her.

"He's all yours boys." she says to them. They run past her. She makes her way to the main road. After crossing it, she hears a noise. Two gunshots ring out. People run, police make their way to the alley. She smirks.

After walking through the city she goes up to a hotel. Not shady but not a resort either. Skipping to a room, 23 C, she knocks two times again. It opens, a young boy inside.

"Well?" he asks.

"Eight thousand."

"No way!"

"Yep." she answers. "We leave tomorrow morning! Remember the plan TJ?"

"Leave early, go to the Anderson's place, get paid, get on bus and then leave. What about you Roxanne? Do you remember?" TJ asks.

"Abso-freakin-lutely." Roxanne answers. She plops down the envelope. The two open it and take out the money.

"By the weekend, they'll be begging for us!" TJ says gleefully. They toss up the cash, throw it at each other and laugh.

The plan is set in motion.

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Answers Make Questions

**A/N, Hi guys I'm back! Sorry for the late update, had stuff going on. This chapter and the next should hopefully explain what's going on here.**

 **I realized I forgot a disclaimer: I only own my OC's.**

Chapter 2: The Answers That Make Questions

 _Ding dong._

"Hi Mr. Anderson!" "Hello!" chimed Roxanne and TJ.

"Hello Anna, hi Tyler! I've got your paychecks ready, come in come in and I'll go get it" said Mr. Anderson cheerfully. The duo walked in the house. Mr. Anderson went upstairs. All of a sudden there was a faint scream somewhere.

"What was that?" Roxanne asked while jumping up.

"It sounds like it's far away somewhere. Check that open door." TJ said pointing to an ajar door at the kitchen. Roxanne walked towards it, slowly opening it a bit more. "Well is there anything down there?" TJ asked.

"I'm gonna check it out, stay here and listen." Roxanne said as she made her way down the stairs in the small closet like area.

"Roxy wait!"

"What? And call me by my alias remember!" Roxanne whisper yelled to TJ. He followed her down the stairs. What they saw was horrific.

Cages. Everywhere. Blood stains, needles, blueprints, computers. A very scary lab. They wondered around, trying to find the source of the noise. Roxanne came upon a large cell. Inside was a person-no people. A young man and woman.

"You need to go. Before they catch you." the man said hoarsely. The other woman nodded.

"Before who comes?" TJ asks. Before the man can answer, there's a crash. A few bangs and someone shouting. They hear Mr. Anderson come running from upstairs. Roxanne & TJ act fast and try to break the lock unsuccessfully. The sound of hurried footsteps waivers down into the basement. TJ grabs Roxy's arm and starts to run. The two race to an empty cell and hide. They hear someone come down into the basement. A red haired woman paces over to the man and woman trapped in the cell. She's able to open it.

"I need someone sent to the basement! Two hostages, man and woman." she says into her earpiece.

Roxanne slowly stood and moved towards the stairs, TJ slowly followed.

The red haired woman was talking to the woman in the cell.

"T-two. Them." the lady said pointing at Roxanne and TJ. The red haired woman whipped around. "Hey!" she shouted. Roxanne bolted with TJ on her heels. When they got to the top they saw a man with a bow and arrow holding Mr. Anderson down on the floor. The teens raced to the nearest window, TJ busted the screen with a knife. "Roxy go!" he said as he flung her out the window. Roxanne just ran. She heard crashes and shouts. Her sides hurt but she kept going. She was past the backyard now. There's a hill up ahead and she slows down. But she trips and falls down the hill, rolling to the bottom. She hears the sound of someone running. Then, the world goes black...

 **Cliffhanger! Avengers are in the next chapter. R & R please.**


	3. Memories

**A/N: Hi guys I'm going on vacation so no updates between June 13th-22. This chapter is short because I have been packing instead of writing, sorry! Keep up the reviews and likes! I only own my OC's.**

 _Cages. Everywhere. Blood stains, needles, blueprints, computers._

 _"You need to go. Before they catch you."_

 _"Before who comes?"_

 _"I need someone sent to the basement! Two hostages, man and woman."_

 _"Roxy go!"_

Plagued by the memories before she passed out, Roxanne tossed and turned. She was watching from the sidelines this time. Seeing herself and TJ running.

' _We look stupid. No wonder they chased us. We should have explained what we were doing. Now I'm probably dead. Dead! I bet TJ is dead too. We were so close to having our dream come true. Now because of my stupid actions we can't continue on our journey._ ' Roxanne thought.

Pain. She felt pain all over her body. She heard voices. Someone yelling. She opened her eyes.

"Where am I?"


	4. Not Really a Chapter

**Sorry guys it's just an author's note. I have been really busy lately and I've had writer's block. I know it's not humorous yet but don't worry it's coming! More characters are coming soon and it is going to be really intense in the next few chapters. Please remember to review anything. If you have any questions you can pm me or email me (my email adress is on my profile). Thanks! :)**


	5. The Interrogation

**A/N: I'm back! It's not very humorous right now, don't worry it's coming. I've had severe writers block. I have edited the titles of the chapters but that's it. Anyway, Avengers in this chapter!**

 **I keep forgetting a disclaimer: I only own my OCs and ideas.**

Chapter 3: The Interrogation

"Why were you with a known Hydra member?"

"Look, I don't know what Hydra is. Like I keep telling you, we were going to get our paycheck and we heard screams. We checked it out. We were going to call the police." TJ says desperately. The red haired lady, Romanoff, left the interrogation room. She comes back with a man in a black and purple uniform.

"Okay here's the deal, we believe your side of the story but" he says as TJ leans forward "your friend hasn't been so cooperative. She's been physical and that's going to get her in trouble. We need you to tell us everything about her."

"No."

"It's the only way she's going to get out of here. She's already facing charges."

"I'm not going to tell you everything. It's not my place. But I will help you out." TJ said. The two adults glance at each other and unlock his handcuffs, taking him through a high-tech aircraft and leading him towards another room. They sit down at a table looking at the one way glass serving as a window in the room. Roxanne is inside. Romanoff goes in.

"You haven't told me your name." says TJ.

"Clint Barton." the blonde man says.

"I'm TJ."

The boys look in the room.

"I'll ask you again, what is your name?" Romanoff asks. Roxanne doesn't answer, she just smirks.

"Your friend has talked. Either you tell us or he will." Romanoff presses. Roxanne looks up, staring Romanoff right in the eye and smirks again.

"No thanks." she answers.

"You're going to be arrested if you don't cooperate."

"Yeah right."

"By the federal government for treason and being linked to a terrorist group."

"What?"

"The man you were with? He's a scientist for the international terrorist group Hydra. Your association with him makes you a threat. Your friend told us one story, now what's yours?"

"We were going by to pick something up. Heard a noise and went to investigate. Then you guys showed up and arrested everybody. If anybody's suspicious it's you." Roxanne explained. Romanoff stalked out of the room.

"Her story checks out." Romanoff said after pulling Clint aside.

"So now what, we let them go?" he asks.

"We're waiting on Banner to analyze her DNA." she responds. "There's something different and I want to know what it is."

"What do you think? I mean they're not the best spies but they do know some crazy moves and teamwork skills."

"Ok, we'll let her out." Romanoff says as she comes back to TJ. "But you have to stay with us."

Clint unlocks the door, then unlocks the handcuffs on Roxanne before leading her out.

"Roxy.'' TJ gets up and the two teens hug.

"I'm alright. They didn't do anything except for taking a little blood." she whispers back.

"We need you both to answer some questions. Sit." Romanoff says and sits at the long table.

"As long as you answer ours." Roxanne counters back.

"Sure. What's your name?"

"Roxanne. What's yours?"

"Natasha Romanoff. How old are you Roxanne?"

"13. Where are we?"

"We're on a aircraft designed for a small group of soldiers, but we remade it into something more for our skill set. What were you getting paid for?"

"A job." the young girl responded. When it didn't seem like an acceptable response she elaborated. "We would transfer things to and from. Drugs from a cartel to a client, weapons from a mafia to a cartel or dirty cop. Only we would set them up. Pit them against each other while being the sympathetic employee. Get paid, let them kill each other off or call the police.".

"Sounds like a good plan if you were desperate enough." Barton said.

"What would you do? Not everyone has muscles and a pretty girlfriend." the teen retorted.

"I might do the same thing. The muscles came with the job-and she's not my girlfriend." the man replied.

"I don't know. You two are very close." TJ reasoned.

"So are you and Miss Smarty Pants over here." Clint shot back.

"Excuse me for interrupting this battle of the wits but I've analyzed your blood." said a man with glasses and a purple shirt as he walked in.

"What did you find Banner?" asked Natasha.

"Something really weird."


	6. Witty Banter

**Hey guys! I have been really busy lately but I was able to get something down. Please remember to review. It means everything to me when you favorite or follow but I'd like some feedback. But really as long as you guys enjoy I'll keep going.**

 **Ok here we go: I only own Roxy and TJ.**

"What do you mean something weird?" asked Natasha.

"You analyzed my blood?!" Roxanne asked as her voice escalated.

"We always do that when someone's in custody. Just routine." answered Clint. "Continue Banner."

"Well I was hoping to explain in private." said Banner. The three adults got up and left the room.

"So what now?" asked TJ. "Do you think they know about-"

"Absolutely not. Don't think about that." said Roxanne. The three came back in.

"Okay, here's the deal. We're going to take you to our...co-worker." Clint explained while sounding confused.

"Who is this co-worker?" TJ asked while imitating Clint's unsure voice.

"Not important right now. We have your stuff too." Natasha said while handing over their backpacks. Both teens immediately opened the bags and inspected the items inside.

"We took your knives." Clint said, knowing that the items in particular are the ones that they're looking for. "Safety percaution. You'll get them later."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell us who this coworker is!" Roxy said defiantly.

"Then we'll sedate you." said Natasha in the same superior tone.

"I'd prefer not to make this worse Ms. Romanoff. You should really explain all of this to them. It's only fair." said Bruce pointedly. "Keeping secrets isn't always the best idea."

"Yeah! I agree with this guy! Can I sit next to him?" asked TJ clearly done with the idea of being with Clint and Natasha the whole time.

"We can explain when we get there. Now pack up and let's go." said Natasha, her tone sharp.

"Okay okay Miss I-Can't-Take-A-Joke. Sheesh." replied TJ.

 **Well, how was it? Please review! Thanks to all who faved and followed!**


	7. The Tower

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been awhile but here I am. More Avengers coming!**

 **I only own Roxy and TJ**

"Here we are."

"No freakin' way!"

"Come on guys. Get your stuff." Clint said as the aircraft landed in a secluded hanger on top of Avengers Tower in New York.

The group got out of the small aircraft and the two teens looked around in awe. TJ was especially excited.

"Oh my gosh there is so much technology here. I could do amazing things with it if I can get my hands on it-"

"Which you won't be doing anytime soon." said Natasha as she cut off the awestruck teenager. "Follow us.". The group went through the hangar and into the elevator.

"How many floors does this place have?" Roxanne asked.

"I actually don't know." Clint replied. They stopped on a floor and exited.

"Sit here." said Natasha gesturing to a couch. The adults left the teens on the couch.

"Are you sure that they don't have at least a hint of, well you know." TJ asked.

"They can't. Well. No they can't." Roxanne answered.

"You have an escape plan in case things go south?"

"TJ, you know me. When have I ever not had a plan."

"Very often actually."

"Shut up."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Tony!"

"Ah Legolas, you've returned. Come to pig out on my food and take advantage of my wonderful hospitality?" Stark asked in jest.

"Ha ha. Bruce has some uh...interesting info to share with the class." Clint replied.

"Brucie! My science bro! Did you find any new Hydra tech?" Tony asked his close friend.

"Actually it's more personal. For you anyway. What did you do thirteen years ago?".

 **Dun dun duuunnnn! Sorry it's been so long. My computer decided to delete all of my completed chapters right before November so I've been rewriting. I hope you guys are still there...:) Please review/follow/like. It means everything!**


	8. Me? Him?

**A/N: Hi! I found this chapter on one of my flashdrives. As we are close to Civil War I must remind you that this fic is set after The Winter Soldier. The Dark World, Age Of Ultron, and any upcoming films do not exist in this fanfiction universe. Iron Man 3 did happen so ptsd!Tony still exists. Also rating change! Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and liking!**

 **I only own Roxy and TJ**

"Well not exactly thirteen years. Maybe fourteen."

"Around Y2K? It's all a blur really. Well except for the kick ass parties I frequently attended." Tony remembered fondly.

"Stop playing in the past Stark, you have a problem on your hands." Natasha interjected as she walked into the lab. "We found your kid.".

"Kid? As in biological offspring? Romanoff, are you aware it's not April 1st? Because if this is your idea of a joke you know damn well I'm too smart to fall for that." Tony replied smugly.

"Actually Tony she's right. When we were doing our run through of Hydra agents we came across two teens. One of which is your quote biological offspring." Bruce countered.

"Well shit."

* * *

"Alright! Where's my supposed child?" Tony shouted as he followed the group back to the teens.

"Shit it's Tony Stark." TJ said under his breath. Roxy rolled her eyes as she saw her friend fanboy over the man.

"Tony! She doesn't know yet!" Bruce tried to warn Tony but not before Roxy intervened.

"I don't know what yet?" she asked the adults.

"Apparently you're my long lost child." Tony explained.

"Me?" Roxy pointed to herself and then to Tony. "Him?"

"Yes to both." Clint answered. "The DNA sample proved it when we ran it through the database."

"I want to know everything about you and-"

"Shouldn't you be more concerned that they not only have your blood in a database but now they have mine? Isn't that illegal?" Roxy asked Tony, taking the attention off herself.

Tony turned towards the group. "Oh yeah, about that. Why the hell do you have my blood in the database and since when was it protocol to run the suspect's DNA next to mine?".

"Safety proce-" "Protocol" "Fury said so."

"I thought these guys were agents." TJ said to Roxanne with a laugh.

"If they think I'm that diva's kid then they aren't very smart. Now let's get out of here.". The two teens slowly backed towards the elevator.

"Wait a minute. We're not done with you yet. Nice try though." Tony said after getting the answer he wanted from the group. The teens walked back over and sat down on the couch again with a pout on their faces.

"Sir, the test is complete. Would you like the results?" Jarvis asked as he chimed in on the conversation.

"Go ahead J." Tony confirmed.

"The results conclude that you are the father sir. Congratulations are in order I think." Jarvis said with what Roxy would describe as a humorous tone.

"Shit! Pepper's gonna kill me. Damn!" Tony ranted before looking at Roxy. He sat down on the couch across from her. "I guess we should get to know each other.".

"Um, sure." Roxy replied with a hint of nervousness in her tone. "Wait! No. Why should we even trust you. You've arrested us, kidnapped us, and now I'm your kid? If anyone should explain it's you!" Roxanne said defiantly.

With a sigh Tony started first. "Alright, I guess we owe it to you. As you probably know, I'm Tony Stark aka Iron Man. These weirdos are Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow, and Brucie Banner aka the Hulk."

"Bruce! It's Bruce, Tony."

"Can't a guy have some fun? Anyway, this is Avengers tower. We all live and work here. According to the report, you guys were arrested for being accomplices to a crime before being cleared. They found the similar DNA and decided to do more tests here. Once it was confirmed they told me. Is that good enough for you?".

"It will have to be for now. You're sure I'm actually your kid?" the young girl asked. She seemed more tired and exasperated now.

"100 percent sure. Please tell me something. Your name maybe?" Tony asked.

"Roxanne Williams. I can't say anything more. Unless you don't mind having a kid in jail."

"I'm sure it's not that bad. This is also off the record. No one can be charged with anything." Clint explained sympathetically.

"Roxy. I'm sure it's fine." TJ encouraged.

"Okay okay shut up! Don't get all sappy on me now. Alright um, I was born in California. I lived with my mom and stepfather. Long story short, we had a fight and I ran away with this casanova over here." Roxy explained pointing to TJ. "We were trying to make it to Los Angeles. It got rough. We learned pretty quickly how hard it was on our own. One time this guy offered us a deal. Shelter, food, and extra cash if we just give one bag to another person. We did it and it worked. We knew it was illegal but we had no other choice. After doing that for a few weeks, we got smart. Learned about the other players. Turned gang against gang. Member against member. Before collecting our cash and getting the hell out of there before the bloodbath started. We honestly have no idea who Hydra is. Please believe us!".

"Okay, we understand. Nothing bad will happen to you here." Tony said softly. "We need to call your parents."

"That's great and all but, I'm an orphan. Kinda why I left with her." TJ said awkwardly.

"Okay so your mom. Who is she?" Natasha asked Roxanne.

"Her name is Katrina Williams. She lives in Malibu." Roxy elaborated.

"I know that name. I can't remember why but I do." Tony said "Either way, we have a lot of explaining to do.".

 **A/N: Whoomp there it is! I hope this doesn't turn it off for you. This isn't going to be the kind of story where Tony's daughter falls in love with another Avenger. I thought it would be interesting for her to be younger. Thanks for reading :)**


	9. ReadMe

**Hi guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter. I made the bad decision of posting chapters without finishing the story first. Plus I have a lot going on personally and my computer had deleted some chapters. I do have some chapters written and completed though and they should be posted in the next month or so. Thank you for sticking with me!**

 **-Madi**


End file.
